1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for receiving multiple contents, and more particularly to a wireless receiver for receiving a multi-contents file and a method for outputting data using the same, which can receive navigation information for providing a much improved search interface and various types of contents files by radio in real time, and output the received information and files through an audio/visual (AV) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers (PCs) have been widely used and most of households now have at least one computer. People get various information via the Internet using a PC at home. The user of the PC receives various contents files, such as audio contents files (MP3, WAV, etc.), video contents files (AVI, MPEG, WMV, etc.), image contents files (JPEG, TIFF, BMP, etc.), text contents files (txt, doc, etc.), etc. and stores them in the PC.
A multimedia system connected to the PC and an audio/visual (AV) system now provides high-quality images and high-quality audio. However, it is not easy for one AV system to reproduce all the contents files downloaded to the PC and stored in various media. For example, image sizes, compression bit rates, frame rates, and other specifications of DivX, MPEG4 and MPEG2 files stored in the PC are all different. A conventional AV system such as high-definition television cannot reproduce various types of contents files without each and every suitable decoder for each type of contents files.
Thus, a system or a method that a server receives various types of contents files and outputs the received files in a format that can be decoded by the AV system would increase the utility of the multimedia system connectable to the PC.
A conventional set-top box (STB) that can be connected to the PC or others provides only file names of the various contents files stored in the PC. In other words, when searching for the various types of contents files stored in the PC, the user can only refer to the file names. Thus, users have difficulties in finding an appropriate file.
Further, the conventional STB supports only a 256-color mode for on-screen display (OSD) rather than a true-color mode, which is another problem of low quality image.